Ganymede
Ganymede pron.: /ˈɡænɨmiːd/ (Jupiter III) is a satellite of Jupiter and the largest moon in the Sol System. It is the seventh moon and third Galilean satellite outward from Jupiter. Completing an orbit in roughly seven days, Ganymede participates in a 1:2:4 orbital resonance with the moons Europa and Io, respectively. It has a diameter of 5,268 km (3,273 mi), 8% larger than that of the planet Mercury, but has only 45% of the latter's mass.14 Its diameter is 2% larger than that of Titan, the second largest moon. It also has the highest mass of all planetary satellites, with 2.02 times the mass of the Earth's moon. Ganymede is composed of approximately equal amounts of silicate rock and water ice. It is a fully differentiated body with an iron-rich, liquid core. A saltwater ocean exist nearly 200 km below Ganymede's surface, sandwiched between layers of ice. Its surface is composed of two main types of terrain. Dark regions, saturated with impact craters and dated to four billion years ago, cover about a third of the satellite. Lighter regions, crosscut by extensive grooves and ridges and only slightly less ancient, cover the remainder. The cause of the light terrain'sis the the result of tectonic activity brought about by tidal heating. Ganymede is the only satellite in the Solar System known to possess a magnetosphere, likely created through convection within the liquid iron core. The meager magnetosphere is buried within Jupiter's much larger magnetic field and would show only as a local perturbation of the field lines. The satellite has a thin oxygen atmosphere that includes O, O2, and possibly O3 (ozone).Atomic hydrogen is a minor atmospheric constituent. Ganymede's discovery is credited to Galileo Galilei, who was the first to observe it on January 7, 1610. The satellite's name was soon suggested by astronomer Simon Marius, for the mythological Ganymede, cupbearer of the Greek gods and Zeus's lover. Beginning with Pioneer 10, spacecraft have been able to examine Ganymede closely. The Voyager probes refined measurements of its size, while the Galileo craft discovered its underground ocean and magnetic field. The Europea mission of 2022 to the Jovian system was the European Space Agency's Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer (JUICE), The first man to set foot on Ganymede was Commander Bully Hauwanee of the United Earth Solar Explorer Beagle in 2094. The discovery of a bio sphere in the oceans of Ganymede did not have the scientific impact and caused little news or excitement , as the landing of the Sarans already proved there was life beyond Earth. Ganymede is a vibrant and densely populated world with over 3 Billion Ganymedians calling the moon home. The Planet is heavily Terra formed and has artifical suns in orbit raising the temperature to a steady ten degrees below the C scale. Open settlements exist and there is extensive ice mining, Aqua farming and manufacturing. Industry is diverse and Ganymede is an important industry world of the Sol System and the Union. Industry main focus is on high tech electronics :PDD's , science scanners etc. Civics: Democracy Laws: Union + Local Sol system laws Represented : Yes – elected Representative Import: Groceries, Lux, Export:: ice, aqua products, electronics Category:Planets